Seeing Sense
by HeelZiggler
Summary: Set after Damon walks away in book 4, when Elena is back again. He realizes his true feelings for Bonnie. One shot for now, might make it into a story if people like it.


**Hey guys, this is my first Vampire Diaries story.  
I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

**Damon is **_**mine.**_

_Why?  
Why did this have to happen? _Damon thinks, as he walks away, from Stefan, from Elena, from Bonnie.  
Bonnie.  
_Oh Bonnie. _He thinks, sighing. Bonnie, the one person he would do anything for. When he kissed her earlier, it had been like nothing he had ever felt before. Her soft lips, the blush on her cheeks. The throbbing of her pulse in her neck. He was so close to biting her. So close. But, she pulled away. When he had kissed her, he felt connected to her, in ways he had never felt before. He wondered why. His thoughts were elsewhere.

_Elena is back. _Damon thinks, as he transforms into a dark crow. The familiar body of the bird, being free, flying anywhere, forgetting his worries. _Not for long. _  
The hot, burning sensation in his throat. As if he was on fire. _I need to feed. _His body sending him messages. He changes back to his human form. A shiver sours through his spine, as he sees two beautiful women. _Hello dinner. _ He smirks to himself as he strolls over to them. They look him up and down. "Like what you see?" He flirts, a smirk on his face. His cocky grin coming into view. "Yes I do." One of the girls says, he recognised her from around town. She had long brown hair, big eyes, as green as a shamrock, all in all, she was beautiful. _Nothing compared to Bonnie._ He thought. He needed to see her. He just has to feed first. Hopefully he wouldn't have to drag out the conversation.

This kind of thing happened every day for Damon.  
He'd go out, find a victim –Mostly a hot girl, and try and make conversation before he attacked her. Sometimes, if he was in the mood, he would sleep with her first, then, either kill her, or use his powers and blame Stefan. Its routine. Like breathing.

He looked at the girl again, her friend had left. _Huh, even better._ He thought. He leaned forward and kissed her. She responded eagerly. He pulled away, his lips travelling down to her neck, kissing it, he could feel he pulse thudding against her neck, just as he was about to bite, his conscience sounded in his head. His inner self, the real Damon, not a killer. _Bonnie._ Was all it said. _This is wrong. _He screamed at himself. _Stop it Damon!_ He chanted to himself, trying to get out of his killers mind.

He pulled away from the girl, and all but ran away, leaving her stunned, under a tree.  
_I love her._ His mind chanted, and Damon knew it was true. He loved Bonnie.  
_I have to prove it to her. _He said, _She wont believe me, she thinks I'm going to use her. Like I do to the other girls. _One thing he was positive was that, _I have to stop feeding off girls. Off humans. I will drink off animals._ He laughed to himself. He was starting to sound like Stefan.

_Stefan.  
_His brother.  
He had never once called him by his name, it was always 'Little Brother'.  
But he had to admit, he like the company. He liked having Stefan around. Though he would never admit it to his face.  
As hard as it was, he was going to survive off animals. For Bonnie. He would do it for Bonnie.

_Bonnie._ He would see her in the morning. He would tell her, and prove to her that he loved her, and that he was changing for her.

That night, Damon went to the forest, near Wickery Bridge, and hunted. He sucked the blood of some dear, some rabbits –though he used to make fun of Stefan. But, Stefan was leading the right way of life. He was trying to be as human as he could. Because sucking the blood from a humans neck, was not what humans did. 

He had to admit, he enjoyed it a bit. The fun of chasing the animal, and no fuss after, no brain washing, no getting rid of the corpse. Just leave it there. Its part of nature.

That was the night Damon Salvatore changed his way of life.

**I dont know whether to leave it as a one shot, and that its complete, or to make it a story and continue it. Please say what you think I should do in a review.**__


End file.
